Victory Shall Be Mine
Arena Event: In these events, there's a special mission lineup of arena classes. Battle other players to gain reputations, advance through the classes and earn prizes. Be careful though, health lost in such battles doesn't recover as quickly. Clans Babi Clan * First suit earned at 5,000 points * Second suit earned at 10,000 points * Third suit earned by ranking #1-1,000 *Note: Once you hit 50,000 points it does says you get the Babi clan suit, however I did not get it. It is possible if you get 50,000 points or more you will get the suit regardless of ranking when the event is over. Equipment: (Weapon: , Armor: , Tool: ) Brunellus Clan * First suit earned at 20 points * Second suit earned at 500 points * Third suit earned at 2000 points Equipment: (Weapon: Espada Azul points, Armor: Brunellus Helm points, Tool: Fiesta Scrunchie points) Fallen Ninjas Defeat Fallen Ninjas for Rare Gear and Prizes Hime's Gear Hoard How to use the Hoard Step 1: Collect tokens as login bonus,and from rumbles with other activities Step 2: Go to Hime's Gear Hoard Step 3: Barter a token (or koban) for a gear item Event-Only Token and Gear *Arena Golden offering **Requires: 300 Koban or Mobacoin *Arena Blue Offering **Requires: Arena Blue Token *Arena Red Offering **Requires: Arena Red Token Any event-only tokens remaining in your possession at the end of the event will convert into Silver Tokens Rank Rewards Floor 5 1-15: 100,000 zeny 15-100: 80,000 zeny 101-500: 50,000 zeny 501-1,000: 30,000 zeny 1,001-5,000: 10,000 zeny 5,001-10,000: 5,000 zeny 10,001-300,000: 1,000 zeny Floor 10 1: Red Arena Token x 5 2-15: Red Arena Token x 4 16-50: Red Arena Token x 3 51-100: Red Arena Token x 2 101-500: Red Arena Token x 1 501-1,000: 30,000 zeny 1,001-5,000: 10,000 zeny 5,001-10,000: 5,000 zeny 1,001-300,000: 1,000 zeny Floor 15 1: Red Arena Token x 5 2-15: Red Arena Token x 4 16-50: Red Arena Token x 3 51-100: Red Arena Token x 2 101-500: Red Arena Token x 1 501-1,000: 30,000 zeny 1,001-5,000: 10,000 zeny 5,001-10,000: 5,000 zeny 1,001-300,000: 1,000 zeny Tips & Tricks * Be sure to autoslot your element gears to get the best possible damage for a certain tower. *FALSE (MAY NOT BE TRUE, PLEASE CONFIRM) Any gear that is not the element of the tower you are fighting in has 0 for all of its stats. So make sure to use the autoslot. - This is NOT true *When you opt to send a health pack to someone else instead of using it, you may have anassist available. That means that the next time you are in a battle and your health gets pretty low, you will recieve an assist from the person that you sent the health pack to. However, that person has to defeat their opponent to get the medic pack before the assist is available. *You can beat a grand thief easily with a double up, or more difficultly with a frenzy + attack aid, or frenzy + assist. I have done this with level 4 non-event gear several times. *When you are battleing your way through a floor and decide to switch to a different tower, you will loose reps. *Clearing a floor or leveling up will restore your health. *During the Elemental GEAR Challenge you can only get the Elemental Gear in the corresponding Element Tower. *(In previous Arena Events, you could flee from battle instead of using a dose of Super Dupe. In this version fleeing from battle counts as a use of Super Duper. However, if you quit out of the game at the opponent selection screen and restart it wont use one up and you can find a different battle. THIS NO LONGER WORKS, it counts as fleeing. In addition if you 'accidentily' close out of a gauntlet you will lose your ENTIRE SUPER DUPER *When you are about to do a health pack battle, Event Edge doesn't apply. Might as well go to the home screen and uncheck event edge and equip your best gear. *Make sure you check how many reps you get from each battle. Occaisionally there will be an especially high rep battle against a player with much more reps. The converse is also true. Don't lose to a rep lep (compared to your current reps) person or you will lose a huge chunk of reps.If u use any powerups like superduper, they dont last long. Only use it when needed. Category:Events Category:Arena